


Captured Again

by Bethynyc



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Mitchell are captured (again!) and find something in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> post s5 SGA. For the purposes of this story, Mitchell is still a Lt. Colonel. I didn't see the movies anyway. Written for the slashing_lorne fic exchange for csichick_2, who asked for post DADT repeal with Lorne finally getting that long-awaited promotion. Many thanks to teserae_ for her beta!

Lt. Col Lorne looked over at Lt. Col. Mitchell and grinned. They were about to go through the gate on a rare double mission to a new potential ally, and he was looking forward to leading the mission.

So much had happened in the past six months that sometimes he had trouble believing this was his life. Atlantis was back in the Pegasus galaxy where she belonged. DADT and DOMA were repealed, Sheppard (now a full Colonel) and McKay had gotten _married_ , and Mitchell had joined the Atlantis expedition as a gate team leader and co-second in command.

Lorne was mostly relieved that he didn't have to be the only one to rescue his CO when he got kidnapped. (Again.) He still did the majority of the paperwork, but that was because both Sheppard and Mitchell were so very bad at doing it. Lorne liked knowing that they weren't going to run out of bullets or toilet paper or send a team to a planet where there were dinosaurs or cannibals.

The only fly in the ointment was his loneliness. He saw what John and Rodney had, and wanted it for himself. Despite the repeals, though, there were still not that many prospects even for dating in Atlantis, much less anything serious. If Mitchell hadn't been so obviously straight, he would have been perfect. They had a great deal in common, and Lorne thought their friendship could grow into something more, if only Mitchell was interested.

Lorne shook his head and made a conscious effort to send any depressing thoughts on the state of his (nonexistent) love life back to the closet where they belonged. It was a gorgeous day, and they were on their way to the Alpha site, a recent change in procedure Lorne agreed with completely. The fewer people who knew where Atlantis was, the better. A contingent of scientists and soldiers rotated in and out of Alpha Site duty, and a small coterie of people from Earth and even a few Athosians stayed and farmed, providing fresh food for Atlantis.

Sheppard and Teyla came along for the final briefing before the mission. “The Staffee people are among the more technological of the people of Pegasus.” Teyla said. “We have made some progress in preliminary negotiations through intermediaries, but they insist on a proper meeting at a neutral site.”

Sheppard stepped forward. “You've all been briefed on the cultural issues, and I expect a nice clean game from all of you. Remember, _no_ means _no_ , and I want all of you back before curfew.”

He nodded at them, and Lorne gave him a half-salute. Sheppard had wanted to go, but around the time they got married McKay convinced him that he should leave first contacts to his seconds, and not go himself any more.

Lorne nodded at Simpson, their mission scientist. “Dial it up.”

They stepped through the blue. When everyone had arrived on the other side, Lorne confirmed their arrival and the gate shut down.

That was when they got hit.

~*~*~*~

Day One

Lorne squeezed his eyes tightly before cracking them open just a bit. He could see a wall, grey and industrial, and the corner of what might be a cot. He could hear someone else breathing in the room, but couldn't see who it was. A low groan to his left made him turn to look, though his head ached and his entire body tingled painfully.

Mitchell was slumped in the corner, rubbing his head. “Anyone get the number of that truck?”

“That wasn't a truck,” Lorne replied wearily. “That was a Wraith stunner.”

“Why weren't we given zats again?”

“Because the brass didn't want the Wraith to get Goa'uld technology.”

“Right.” Mitchell looked around, wincing as he moved. “Jail cell.”

Lorne really didn't want to move, but he struggled to his feet. “Inside room. No windows.”

“No rats either.” Mitchell pushed himself to his feet by leaning against the wall. “Or the Pegasus equivalent.”

Lorne paced the perimeter of the room, tracing his fingers along the wall. “No gaps that I can feel. What's our situation?”

Mitchell snorted. “You mean other than being in jail, _again_?”

Sudden anger swelled in Lorne. “Dammit, Cam, can't you take this seriously? We've been captured by unknown enemies, we have no idea if Sheppard will be able to find us before torture or whatever happens next, the least you can do is check to see what's missing!”

Cam held up his hands. “Right! Right, sorry.” He dropped them and made a show of checking his pockets, then grinned up at Lorne with an expression Lorne assumed must have worked well on elderly ladies. “No P-90, no sidearm, boot knife gone, you called me Cam.”

“What?” Still checking the walls for potential escape routes, Evan hadn't really paid much attention to Cam's litany

“You said my name. You usually call me Mitchell, or sometimes Mitch if we're playing basketball or something.” Evan did not want to turn around. “Any reason for that, _Evan_?”

This was not how Evan wanted this conversation to go. Not in an off-world jail. “Yeah, I did.” He took a deep breath and turned around. “We don't know how long we'll be stuck here. And...we are the same rank, even though I'm in charge.”

He remember their implants, and wanted to check without alerting their unknown captors to their existence. He held his finger to his lips and Cam nodded. Evan touched his hip, near where the sub-cu implant was placed and cocked his head. Cam touched his arm and nodded. Evan breathed a sigh of relief. At least McKay and Zelenka would be able to track them. He relaxed for a moment. “The door is over there. I haven't spotted any bugs or cameras, but see if you can while I check my pockets.”

Evan sat down on the cot. The single cot, he noticed. He checked all of his pockets and found a couple of pencils, a Sharpie, a pocket sketchbook, some mints, a power bar, and an iPod that he didn't remember putting in his pocket. His weapons and boot knives were gone, as well as the folding knife he kept in the small of his back. “No weapons. No radio.”

“Got a pen?” Cam asked. Evan handed him the sharpie. Cam stood on his tiptoes and circled something on the wall above the door. “There's something there, not sure what, but something.” He stepped back. “”What've you got?”

“Not much, but hey, the iPod will keep us from getting too bored.”

A hissing sound caught their attention, and Evan saw thick sweet-smelling smoke coming in from where he thought the door might be. They both fell back onto a cot. Evan held his breath as long as he could, but only caught a glimpse of a masked figure entering the cell, right before he passed out.

~*~*~*~

Day Two

Evan felt something cold and wet dripping on his face. He blinked, only to have his eyes filled with water. “Ow! Quit it!”

“Come on, we've got breakfast.”

Evan struggled up. The room seemed larger. “Did they move us, or change the room?” There were now two cots, with bedding, two chairs and a table that was more of a counter sticking out of the wall, all made of a lightweight molded plastic-like substance. The table held two trays with food and cups of liquid.

Cam shrugged. “I think they changed it. The circle over the door is still there, but we have a bathroom now.”

“Better than picking a corner,” Evan sighed. “So, shall we try the food?”

“I did already.” Cam smirked. “You were out, and I was hungry.”

“There better be some left,” Evan grumbled. The food was bland, a vegetable stew thick with the tubers Evan recognized from trading missions, and plain water. When he finished, he checked out the bathroom, which was a simple toilet and sink—no shower.

“You missing anything?” he asked.

“Nope. Everything still the same. Think they'll torture us?” Cam sounded almost eager.

Evan shook his head. “I hope not. Sheppard gets a little annoyed when his people get tortured. He'll probably get McKay to blow up the planet.”

“Seemed like a nice enough place, from what I saw.”

“We might not be on that planet though. We could be anywhere in Pegasus, especially if they knocked out the whole team.”

Cam glared at him. “Way to cheer me up, man.”

“ _So_ not my job.” Evan sat down next to him on the cot. “What did you have?”

“Nothing useful.” Cam said. “Lucky coin, obviously not working, PDA with a low battery, couple of powerbars. Like I said, nothing useful.”

Evan caught a hint of something uncomfortable in Cam's tone, but didn't want to call him on it. “Maybe McKay or Zelenka could make something out of this stuff, but I can't, and I'm pretty sure you can't either.”

“So what do we do?”

“We wait. And we try not to lose it before we get rescued.”

~*~*~*~

Day Three

The shower appeared after they tried to clean up in the bathroom with one tiny washcloth between them. Also, the table would withdraw into the wall, returning with food, at regular intervals. Approximately four hours after the third meal, the lights would dim, brightening after eight hours. Evan surmised that their captors had a high level of technology. Cam glared at him and said “Ya think?”

~*~*~*~

Day Four

“I spy, with my little eye...”

“Shut _up_ , Cam!”

“Can't we play hangman again?”

“No, we're going through the sketchbook too fast as it is.”

“I'm bored.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Right now? Yes.”

Evan dropped his head against the wall with a thud. “Worst. Captivity. Ever.”

“Worse than with rats?”

“Yes! Yes, Cam, you are worse than rats. At least I could draw the rats.” A thought occurred to Evan. “Take off your shirt.”

“ _What?_ ”

Evan blew his bangs up in annoyance. “I'm an artist. That's why I have the sketchbook. So take off your shirt and I'll draw you.”

Cam's face was a study in confusion, but he stripped off his t-shirt and hung it on the chair.

“Sit on your cot, one leg up with your arm on it, leaning back against the wall.” Cam posed, smirking. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, enough.”

“Good. Now stay like that.” Evan had one sharp pencil left, and he put it to good use, outlining the shape of Cam's head and shoulders, shading the hair and planes of his chest. He waited until his model's expression softened to draw his face, and captured a thoughtful quality that he hadn't expected from Cam.

Long-suppressed feelings shot through him. Evan had always found Cam attractive, but he was also certain that Cam was completely straight. No matter how much he wanted someone to share his life with, it wasn't going to be with Cam.

“Done.” He held out the picture.

Cam blinked and leaned forward to look. “Wow. I mean, wow, that is really...amazing.”

Evan nodded modestly. “Thank you.”

~*~*~*~

Day Five

The day proceeded much like all the other days. They had breakfast, took turns in the shower, washed their clothes in the shower and hung them over the chairs to dry, played chess on the board made out of paper and labeled scraps (even though Cam kept mixing up the Knights and the King), then planned an hour of listening to the iPod after lunch before taking turns with the open space to exercise.

The food was generally bland, but filling. This lunch, though, they had added some kind of spice to the food, and both of them ate eagerly. “Reminded me of curry,” commented Cam.

“Indian, not Thai, though.” Evan felt good. Really good.. “Oops.” Oh _crap_. The way he was feeling reminded him of a bad experience in a bar in New York.

“Oops?” Cam was smiling at him, a wide, relaxed grin that made Evan want to kiss him. “Best meal we've had this whole time and you say oops?”

Evan stood up and wobbled. “Yeah. Oops. I think we've been roofied.”

Cam dropped his head on the table with a bang. “Ow. Not again.”

“Come on.” Evan picked up the water. “Let's just get it over with.” Cam grumbled but followed him to one of the cots. They sat, leaning on each other and giggling.

Evan fiddled with the iPod. “Hey, come on, listen! I forgot I had Queen on this thing!”

“So we're going to revenge the roofieing by singing Queen?”

“Is roofieing a word?”

“I have no idea. It is now. I'll tell the linguists when we get back.” Now Cam sounded a little drunk. “Just promise you have Led Zepplin as well as Queen.”

“Okay, and yes.” Evan handed him an earbud. Cam's shoulder was warm and solid next to Evan. He wanted to lean closer, rest his head on Cam's shoulder. Instead, he made sure the earbuds were solidly plugged in and clicked on his Queen playlist.

Soon the two of them were singing “We are the Champions” at the top of their lungs, swaying back and forth on the cot. The high continued, and they worked their way through all of Evan's Queen songs.

Evan just felt better and better, looser, happier. Cam gave him really flirty looks during “Somebody to Love” and by the time they got to “You're My Best Friend” they were singing off-key to each other.

Then...

Then Cam was kissing him, and it felt so _good_ , Evan had to kiss back. The earbuds fell out, and Evan scrambled to drop the iPod on the floor so it wouldn't get broken.

They were just wearing t-shirts and boxers, since their clothes were still drying, and Evan pushed Cam back so he could sprawl on top of him. Kissing while high was a revelation—Evan could feel every touch more intensely. His hand brushed against Cam's side where the t-shirt had ridden up, and his skin, taut and warm, amazed him. Cam pushed his shirt up, and Evan responded by doing the same. They got tangled up in the cotton, because they wouldn't stop kissing long enough to pull their shirts off.

Finally, another spate of laughter let them separate long enough to strip. Evan forgot everything, forgot he was drugged, forgot they were imprisoned, just drowned himself in Cameron Mitchell. Somehow, they managed to arrange themselves on the narrow cot and stroke each other to completion.

After, they stayed wrapped around each other, semen drying on their bellies. The euphoria of the drugs wasn't wearing off, and they kept kissing each other, lightly.

“I didn't think you were gay,” Evan whispered.

“I didn't think _you_ were.” Cam countered. “You're like, the perfect officer.”

Evan laughed into Cam's chest. “You're Mister All-American!”

“Yes, but still.” A silent moment. “When, when did you know?”

Evan lifted his head. Cam was serious, and Evan thought the drugs might be wearing off. “High school. I had a crush on the captain of the basketball team. I didn't tell anyone but my mom, though. She was afraid for me when I went into the Air Force, but she understood. I needed to go, to get that...structure.”

“I never told anyone. I just kinda locked it away.” Cam said softly. “But now that I, we, can be open, I don't know how.”

“Me neither.” Evan propped himself up on his elbow and laced his fingers with Cam's. “What do you want?”

“I don't know.” Cam twisted his head to look at Evan. “I do know I don't want this to be a one-off.”

“You mean you don't want to go back and pretend this never happened?” Evan spoke more bitterly than he intended. “Sorry, just, its happened to me before. Sucks.”

“Sorry.” Cam squeezed his hand. “But I'd like to try this without the drugs and the captivity. Been thinking about it for a while now. With you.”

Evan smiled at that. “Me too.” He looked down at their bodies. “Sticky. Wanna share a shower?”

Cam waggled his eyebrows at him and faked a terrible British accent. “Thought you'd never ask!”

~*~*~*~

Day Six

That night they had moved the cots together, sleeping spooned. When they woke up Sheppard and McKay were standing in the open door. “Well. This is new.”

Evan tried to rouse quickly, but accidentally elbowed Cam in the gut. “Sorry, sir. Is this a rescue?”

“It was a test, to see if we were trustworthy or something. Since you two didn't kill each other, and you kept yourselves clean and...entertained,” McKay smirked at them, “The Staffee have decided that we are civilized enough to become allies.”

Colonel Sheppard grinned as well. “We'll step out and let you collect yourselves. Can you both get showered and dressed in twenty?”

“Yes, sir!” They chorused.

“Right. Getting captured earns you leave time, so think about how you want to spend it.” The two backed out, still smiling.

Evan and Cam showered and dressed quickly. “Did you mean that?” Evan asked.

“Mean what?”

“About trying this without the drugs and captivity?”

Cam reached out and caught Evan's hand. “Yes. Definitely.” He gave Evan a boyish grin. “I don't know where this will go, but I want to try, okay?”

“I do too.” Evan pulled Cam in for a lingering kiss. “Want to go Earthside for our leave? I'd like you to meet my mom.”

For a moment, Evan thought he had overstepped, but Cam's smile lit up his face. “That's what I'm talking about!”


End file.
